Journey of Two
by TridentNeko
Summary: Two friends with completely different personalities start their quest to collect all eight Johto region badges. They meet all kinds of people, Pokemon, and cross lands they thought that they would never see in their lifetime. OC story


**Neko: Hello! My name is 96Neko69. I created the character Ren Ito in this fanfiction, Journey of Two.  It is my first time Collaborating with someone, so this is a new experience for me!**

**Trident: Hey! My name's TridentBlade! I created the character Kiyomi Avaron. This is my first time collaborating with someone as well! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"KIYOOO~"

The residents of Cherrygrove were not surprised by the loud shout, as they have heard it many times. 15 year old Ren Ito, a short teenage girl with bright crimson eyes and scruffy raven hair - because of this, many people mistaken her for a male- ran past street vendors and civilians repeatedly shouting the name, a look of excitement plastered on her face.

She came upon a small two story building, knowing the door to be unlocked she welcomed herself in and ran up the stairs. Ren snickered at the thought of what her best friend, Kiyomi Avaron, would say once she sneaked up on her.

_"Ah! You scared me all-mighty Ren!"_ The raven haired girl tried to mimic her friend's voice, "Or maybe she'll say,_ 'Kyahh! I can't show my face to the awesome Ren looking like this!'_ Either way, it's going to be awesome~!"

She slowly turned the knob, snickering at the thought again before slamming the door open. "Hey Kiyo! I got great news for the both of us!" She had expected at least one of the reactions she imagined to take place; but instead Kiyo, a girl the same age as herself, but unlike herself the girl had longer black hair. The older girl started to mumble about something.

"Ten more minutes mom..." The older teen yawned before turning to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not your bloody mom!" Ren yelled, she pulled on the bed covers to get her friend out, but failed in doing so because of the so-called heavy weight Kiyo had. "Why the hell are you so damn heavy!"

Kiyo's eyes snapped open, emerald eyes peering up at the struggling girl, "Heavy!" She groaned out, still drowsy from being woken up. "You're just ridiculously weak."

**"WEAK?"** shouted the younger girl, "I'm not weak!" Ren started to flex her arms, trying to show the sleepy teen her muscles. "My muscles are just too awesome for you to see, that's why they are invisible to you."

"Just keep telling yourself that..." Kiyo murmured before drifting back to sleep.

"Woah, WOAH! Kiyo you can't go to sleep now!" Ren tugged on the covers, since Kiyo wasn't on top of it like last time the younger girl successfully took it off from her sleeping friend.

"Ren... Give me back my blanket!" Kiyo whined.

"No! You know what today is?"

"Is it, 'Give me back my blanket so I can sleep day'?"

Ren shook her head. "Nope! Today is the day we leave this boring desolate town and go on an adventure!" Ren cheered. "Meaning... We get our pokemon today!"

Kiyo placed her head back on her pillow, ignoring Ren's enthusiasm. "If that's all, I'm going back to sleep..." However before she could close her eyes again, she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and felt a slight tugging on her neck.

"No can do...!" Ren groaned as she unsuccessfully tried to pull Kiyo out of bed. "You have to come with me!"

"Fine..." The taller girl stood up from her bed and walked out of her bedroom, unconsciously dragging Ren, who was still gripping tightly on her shirt.

"Hey! At least put on some decent clothes!" Ren whined, "I don't think you would want to see the Professor in your pajamas!"

Kiyo sighed. "Fine... get out." Ren felt herself being thrown into the air, landing on her rear.

"Oww... Whatever, just meet me at Elm's lab!"

* * *

"PROFESSOR!" The short girl shouted, causing the other workers to flinch slightly. _That's one hell of a voice for such a small girl._ They thought.

"Ah, are you Kiyomi?" A voice was heard from the back of the room, Ren smiled and shook her head.

"No sir, my name is Ren!" She walked over to the male in the back of the room, "Kiyo is still back at Cherrygrove, but she'll be here soon."

"Is this Professor Elm's lab?" A familiar voice made Ren grin, she turned back to see the older girl standing by the lab entrance.

"Speak of the devil, Kiyo we were just talking about you!" The red eyed girl signaled Kiyo to come closer, "This is Kiyo, my best friend!" Ren hugged the taller girl, causing Kiyo to groan slightly and push her off.

"Hi, I'm Kiyomi but you can call me Kiyo. It's nice to meet you."

Professor Elm smiled, "Pleasure to meet you too, Kiyo. Now that everyone is here, allow me to introduce you your choice of Pokemon."

* * *

**Neko: DUN DUN DUUUN! AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER!**

**Trident: I know, we're evil! :D Anyway we hope to get our next chapter as quick as possible! **

******What Pokemon do you think that our heroines will get? **Your choices are (For those who don't know): Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. 


End file.
